Federal Investigation Bureau
FIB' redirects here, for the car in GTA V, see FIB (car).'' :For the Law Agency in the series' 3D Universe, see Federal Bureau of Investigation. The '''FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau)' '''is a Law Enforcement Agency in the ''Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V Overview ''GTA IV'' and EFLC The FIB makes its debut in the series in Grand Theft Auto IV. With the wanted level system in GTA IV has been changed, FIB officers appear at four stars, unlike their 3D Era counterparts who chase the player at five stars. At four stars, small groups of the FIB officers will arrive to assist the LCPD and the NOOSE. Their attacks will become more frequent at five and six stars. FIB agents drive their own variant of the Bravado Buffalo; this variant has a unique black paint job, complete with the LCPD's computer system which has full access to the department's database and blue/red emergency lights. The FIB agents are expert drivers, and would doggedly follow the player. They are also capable of drive-by shooting. At four stars, most FIB agents will use SMGs against the player. It is also the weapon they use for drive-by shooting. At five and six stars, FIB agents begin to use much more accurate and powerful Carbine Rifles. The FIB also make use of Pump Shotguns, and their standard sidearm is the Pistol. The agents employed by the FIB are often late middle-aged Caucasian men, unlike the LCPD and NOOSE who employ young to middle-aged Caucasian, African-American and Hispanic officers. These agents wear different types of uniforms; some wear random clothes with a navy blue jacket with the FIB logo, while others wear black suit pants with a white shirt and a black combat vest and a badge around their neck reading "FIB". All FIB Agents carry their FIB badges on the neck. In certain missions in both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC packs, the FIB Agents employed are of African-American, Caucasian and Asian descent and wear different apparel, such as suits and ties, overcoats, blue FIB track coats and others who wear a tactical vest with the letters "FIB" printed in yellow on the front and the back. In TBoGT, the FIB agents may use Automatic Shotguns and Assault SMGs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA: Chinatown Wars, the FIB agents wear grey outfits. After gaining a four stars wanted level, the FIB will be dispatched to the area to assist the LCPD in killing the player. Instead of driving FIB Buffalos, they drive black FBI Ranchers, which have similar design to Cavalcade SUVs with modified headlights and grilles. Due to the fact that such law enforcement vehicles don't usually skillfully chase the player, or even follow at all at high speeds, the FIB can be easily evaded due to their slow FIB Ranchers. However, unless the player gets rid of the Wanted Level stars, there will be just more FIB Ranchers spawning in front after they're evaded. On foot, FIB agents carry Micro SMGs (same weapon as the NOOSE officers). The FIB Agents attack the player in similar ways as NOOSE officers do. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FIB has headquarters located in a high rise office tower located in Downtown, Los Santos. It's based on the One California Plaza. The FIB building is used in a misson. Agent Haines gives Michael, Trevor, and Franklin instructions into deleting information about his crimes. The FIB appear to have a rivalry with IAA. The corrupt FIB are one of two main antagonistic factions of the game, the other one being Merryweather Security. The FIB use Pistols, Combat Pistols, Pump Shotguns, SMGs and Carbine Rifles. The FIB have their own SWAT team separate from the Police, however they only appear in missions and are not included in the wanted level. They seem to be identical to the NOOSE , except FIB is wrote on their back instead of POLICE. Employees and Associates ;Employees *'Agent Jones' works in Liberty City as of 2008. He is involved with the cases of Elizabeta Torres's drug deal and The Lost Brotherhood. *'Steve Haines' is a former agent who works in Los Santos as of 2013. He investigates some of the city's street gangs, including the Vagos, Ballas, The Families and The Lost Brotherhood for the CNT show The Underbelly Of Paradise. *'Dave Norton' is an FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. *'Andreas Sanchez' was the right-hand man of Steve Haines. He is later killed by Steve for having working with a rival agency. ;Associates *'Michael De Santa' is a successful bank robber who retires from his "job" after Dave Norton offered him a deal: to fake his own death during a set-up heist and allow Norton to take credit to boost his career, in exchange for a state funded retirement in Los Santos. *'Trevor Philips' is Michael De Santa's partner in crime who gets blackmailed into assisting the bureau due to his criminal activities. *'Franklin Clinton' is a young gangbanger who aids Michael in several of his jobs involving the bureau in order to advance his own criminal career. *'Billy Grey' is a former President of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC who agrees to testify against his former friends in order to get time off his prison sentence, but is killed before being able to do so. Trivia *The FIB is based on the FBI. The agency's name is a play on words since fib is a synonym of lie, which probably hints towards corruption within the organization. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, some of the characters, particularly those in the Pegorino Family strand of missions, usually refer to the FIB as the "Feds", which is a general slang term for the FBI (or in this case, the FIB). *On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director J. Edgar Hoover. *The FIB agents armour in "The Wrap Up " look very simmilar to the NOOSE with the exeception of FIB wrote on their back instead of "Police". It is unkown if they are officaly part of the FIB. Gallery Transport FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|An FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. FIBRancher-GTACW.png|An FIB Rancher in GTA: Chinatown Wars. FIB-GTAV-Front-Granger.png|FIB in GTA V. FIB.jpg|FIB Buffalos and agents in the Grand Senora Desert. Agent Models FIB-Jacket.png|FIB Agents with jackets. FIB-Vest.png|FIB Agents with vests. FIB-bomb.png|FIB Agents with suits and ties.EFLC FIB-TBoGT.png|Various FIB Agents.EFLC FIB agent CTW cutscene by trongducvtc.png|An FIB Agent in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Grand Theft Auto 5 Fib swat team .jpg|Heavily armored FIB agents from The Wrap Up. The fib swat team.jpg|Another angle of the heavily armored FIB agents. Navigation es:Federal Investigation Bureau sv:Federal Investigation Bureau Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Departments Category:Police Category:Government